


Geralt + Jaskier: Devotion (Fanmix)

by huntress1013



Category: The Witcher
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier mix - what else is there to say
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Geralt + Jaskier: Devotion (Fanmix)

[Mixcloud: Geralt + Jaskier: Devotion](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/the-witcher-geralt-jaskier-devotion-fanmix/)

You are welcome and enjoy!

Remember comments and kudos are love.


End file.
